


Slipping Away

by sarurin



Series: OiYama Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t a regular. Instead, he was a pinch hitter, a simple substitution that was placed in the game with hopes he could change, start something. But, it wouldn't be easy. He was going against one of the best pitchers; Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Away

He knew he wasn’t going to be given that opportunity again. After all, he was the one that had asked for it. He had failed miserably in their previous game, but he was determined to make it count this time. He gulped the minute the coach told him to start warming up. Everyone was excited for him, but Tadashi was a bit nervous regardless.

Getting ready, he picked up his bat and headed outside of the dugout. Hinata had reached his limit. The score was still in Seijou’s favor, but neither team had been able to score for the past couple of innings. It was frustrating and sadly, their pitcher was feeling the exhaustion. He was going to be replaced soon and as a result, he had been asked to replace Hinata in the rotation. It was the only chance he was going to get.

He wasn’t a regular. Instead, he was a pinch hitter, a simple substitution that was placed in the game with hopes he could change, start something. Currently, it was an ideal situation. Nishinoya had managed to get on base with a single followed by an error in their favor. They had the advantage since his older but short teammate was standing in scoring position. He was the fastest out of all of them.

The goal was to get him to score. He wasn’t asked to get a hit or a home run. He just needed to get Nishinoya to cross home base. That was his purpose. It was clear this time. There were no outs, so a bunt or sacrifice fly could get the job done. Anything to get his teammate to run and advance.

He had lost confidence in himself in the previous game, trying and swinging with all his might to get the score to change. He had been selfish. He wanted to take all the glory to himself and instead, he ended up striking out, defeating the purpose of a pinch hitter.

He took a deep breath and looked at the crowd that had come to watch. They were excited, cheering and chanting for both teams. Aobajousai was the favorite, but they weren’t about to give up so easily. They had come there to win after all. He stood still as the announcement was made.

Second; Yamaguchi Tadashi, number 12, pinch hitting for Hinata Shouyou.

Stepping out into the intense sunlight, he nervously went towards the plate. He gripped his bat tightly as he was eyed by the opposing team. The infielders scooted in closer since they already knew. They were probably expecting him to bunt. They were trying to scare him, intimidate him and sadly, it had worked last time. However, he was determined to get something done, to prove and to show that he was no longer going to run away.

Tadashi held his bat and swung it around a few times. He looked toward the pitcher, trying to focus. He needed to block everything out, but he couldn’t ignore the smile that appeared on Oikawa’s face. He looked happy to see him. He probably thought he could strike him out like last time that ultimately ended the inning. He nodded, most likely agreeing to whatever his catcher had signaled him. The pitcher and captain prepared himself, but Tadashi was sure he was ready for anything that could be thrown towards. He had already experienced the worst.

His brief break period was over and he got closer to the plate. Iwaizumi adjusted himself respectively, holding out the glove near the strike zone. Tadashi held out his bat and waited, making them assume that he was going to swing.

Even so, he didn’t just want to bunt carelessly. He wanted to get on base as well. He could do it if he aimed correctly and ran fast enough. It would be to their advantage if he did. Shimada would, without a doubt, be proud of him.

Oikawa lifted his leg and held himself in there for a few seconds before he finally released the ball. Tadashi didn’t anticipate the swing. He changed his position at the last second, placing his right foot back and extending his right arm over the bat. He leaned toward the plate, surprising the catcher behind him ever so slightly. He waited. The pitch needed to be in the zone. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to get a successful one.

The ball seemed like a perfect fastball. Tadashi was tempted to chase after it before it magically sunk lower than what was typically seen. He should have known it wasn’t going to be easy. It was obvious, but he wasn’t going to go after every ball that was thrown in his direction. He had learned his lesson, so he stepped back and let the ball hit the ground. Iwaizumi struggled to catch, but he prevented it from becoming a wild pitch.

One pitch at time. He was ahead in the count.

They knew he was going to bunt again. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He stood in position from the very beginning. Eventually, Oikawa was going to throw a high strike and he’d make sure to snatch it. Taking a deep breath, Tadashi got ready and waited.

A fastball, a ridiculously skilled one for that matter. It rushed right passed him and he wasn’t even given the chance to think. The umpire yelled in favor of his opposing team. He cursed under his breath, but didn’t let it affect him.

One ball. One strike.

He couldn’t afford to mess up, but he was caught off guard the third time as well. A curve ball. He swung and it ended up as a foul. The crowd cheered, but he was starting to feel the pressure. He could feel the sweat trickling down his face. His hands were starting to shake. Oikawa eased himself, his smile extending even further.

He wasn’t going to let it end and fouled two more times, each time it got closer and closer to being caught. He would breathe out with relief. Again, he moved himself closer toward home plate and went back to his initial bunting strategy.

Then, he finally saw it. The pitch he had been waiting for. A fastball in the strike zone, a bit high. He waited until it was in range. He moved the bat forward, letting the ball smack the center of it. Instantly, it fell forward, but just inside of the line to be considered fair.

Instantly, he ran toward first base, as fast as his legs could carry him.

They weren’t expecting it, such a good bunt. Iwaizumi reached out to grab the ball that was slowly rolling away. He threw it to his teammate with hopes he could get him out. Nishinoya was faster after all. He was already in third base, so he was the next option.

However, the catcher was a few seconds to slow. He was going to make it work no matter what, remembering the extra lessons Shimada had given him and remembering the support he had gotten from the others. He dropped himself on the dirt. He slid toward the base. His fingertips reaching the edge of it before the glove could touch him.

Safe.

His happiness was overwhelming. He stood up and looked at his team. They were cheering for him, giving him distant high fives and smiles for his persistent battle against the ace pitcher. The fun wasn’t over yet, though. He had made it that far already. There was nothing wrong with stealing second base either.

Tsukki was up next, but there was a different look in his eyes; determination. He was the best batter they had even though he didn’t like to brag about it. There was a reason he had secured third spot on the lineup even though he was just a first year.

Truly, Oikawa had placed himself in a dangerous situation. There were two players on base with Tsukki and the captain next at bat. He didn’t even know who was scarier. Sawamura’s presence as the cleanup batter was a menace to any pitcher. The tension started to raise as the cheering crowds increased their loud chants, trying to show their support despite the circumstances. Tadashi was greatly amused.

A time out was called by Aobajousai, but immediately he could see the way Oikawa had turned around to glare at him. He probably meant to intimate him. He probably wanted to scare him, warn him to not even think about stealing. Tadashi stood up straight once again as he watched the ace pitcher reunite with his catcher. They spoke in whispers, covering the lips with their gloves.

Obviously, he couldn’t hear, but he knew he was the topic of discussion. He felt his blood rush with anger because he was also aware of what they were up to. In fact, he was pretty sure the entire team knew it too.

A double play.

They were going to aim for a double play and get them both out. Tsukki was a great batter, but was a terrible runner. They were going to use that to their advantage. Tadashi, on the other hand, was pretty skilled when it came to running. He had endurance and an easy step to go along with it, but he wasn’t perspective. He hesitated too much and that was always a problem.

Still, he wasn’t going to let them have things their way this time. They had struck him out in their last match together. He wasn’t about to let go of the opportunity that had risen for him. They wanted to go to the nationals. He wanted to prove to everyone that they were no longer the fallen crows once and for all.

He got ready. Iwaizumi went back to home plate and adjusted his gear. He gave him a quick glance before he placed his focus back on his pitcher. Tadashi discreetly inched away from first base, from Kyoutani. He noticed his movement, but he didn’t stop. He took another step toward second base. Then, another. It was only a matter of time before Iwaizumi noticed him too.

This was his only chance. He was going to be make it count. He was going to make sure he was remembered. He didn’t want anyone to underestimate him again. Again. One more step, but this time, instead of throwing the ball to his catcher, Oikawa tossed it to Kyoutani. He caught it with a leap, so he was able to slide right back to safety. Tadashi wiped the sweat from his forehead, taking off his helmet briefly to feel a gentle breeze.

Seriously, he was probably the only batter crazy enough to try and steal. It could be his lack of experience, but he wanted to try anyways. Once more. Everything fell into place. Tadashi inched closed to second base, one step at a time.

But, even though they were in the eighth inning, Oikawa’s pitching was as intense as it was in the beginning. Immediately, the first two pitches were strikes. Tsukki frowned with frustration as a result. He waited for the next pitch and let it sink to a ball. He fouled consistently after that. That’s what Tadashi wanted. The extra attention had been taken away from him. It was the chance he needed to advance. He took a deep breath and the minute the ball was released from Oikawa’s glove again, Tadashi ran with all his might.

He heard Iwaizumi yelling at his pitcher to lower his head desperately. He was after him, but he wasn’t going to let himself get caught. Similar to before, he dropped to the ground and slid to touch second base. Yahaba was quick. He barely beat him by a margin. It had been luck, but he was just glad things had worked in his favor.

Tadashi laid there on the ground for a while and when he finally looked up, he met eyes with the ace pitcher. He looked angry. Absolutely furious that he had dared to steal second base from him. Tadashi quickly stood up, showing him that he wasn’t about to back down. They stared at one another for the longest time. Another timeout was called, but Iwaizumi probably wanted to calm down his over anxious pitcher.

“Nice steal, Yamaguchi!” It was Tanaka. He could hear him from the dugout.

He wiped his pants, looking dead ahead at his best friend. There was a faint smile. He was only one that would notice because of their long years of friendship. Tsukki nodded at him and positioned himself  for it. The battle between Seijou continued.

Then, it happened. Oikawa, the captain of Aobajousai, was starting to breakdown. Tsukki got a good pitch from him, a double for sure if he would have made more effort. Nishinoya scored easily. He would be safe at third, but he turned to locate the ball. It was caught by Kindaichi in the outfield. He thought about going to home plate, but decided to stay. Kindaichi had thrown the ball to Kyoutani. He knew better than to challenge that arm.

He stayed in third and Tsukki in first base. The score was getting closer the theirs: 4-3. It was exciting. For the first time ever, he was in scoring position. He would cross the plate and bring in a run for the first time. The grin on Sawamura’s face assured him of it. They were having a breakthrough and there was movement on Seijou’s side. They were probably thinking of replacing Oikawa already even though he had pitched remarkably up to the eighth inning.

Tadashi was happy for his team. They were slowly heading toward victory. However, he felt bad for Oikawa. He could see him losing his confidence. His team was trying to cheer him, but it didn’t seem to be working at all. His face was filled with agony, with fear.

He tried to focus once again. No matter what, after all, he needed to score. He needed to. He couldn’t let himself get distracted.

Sure enough, Sawamura was able to make contact with the first pitch that was thrown at him, a straight single passed the shortstop. He dived for it, but it wasn’t enough. It went to the outfielder, Hanamaki. He scurried to get it while Watari slammed his angry fist on the ground.

Tadashi was already dashing toward home plate. He scored easily, without any trouble at all. It was exciting. He couldn’t stop smiling. He was greeted by Tanaka and he gave him a high five, patting his back roughly. “That was great, Yamaguchi! You’ve brought our spirit back!”

He laughed as his other teammates came forth. Hinata especially thanked him for pulling through when he couldn’t. Still, he assured him that he pitched his very best and that Asahi was going to secure their victory by closing the game. It always worked best that way. He was their ace.

The encouragement continued, but at the same time, Tadashi couldn’t help looking back at Oikawa. He was standing on the mound. He looked furious that the game was being stolen from him. Tsukki was in second, Sawamura in first, and Tanaka was next to bat. There were no outs and with their momentum, more runs were bound to come. However, that wasn’t what made Aobajousai restless. After Tanaka, their own catcher was up to bat, Kageyama.

He was happy, pleased with himself, but he couldn’t get rid of the ache in his chest and it was because of Oikawa. The coach from their rivaling team had another pitcher warming up already. He was about to be removed from the game. After all, they probably couldn’t let Oikawa face Kageyama again. The results would be catastrophic either way.

After all, even from before, they never got along. Kageyama had told them stories about that time. When he would catch for him, he would never listen to his calls. He would look down on him and when he asked him for some advice, he was terribly refused.

Tadashi didn’t understand the depth of it. He was only a first year, but Oikawa was a third year. This would be his last chance, his final opportunity to carry his team to victory. It would all be over.

The game continued, naturally, and when Tanaka finally managed to get on base. Oikawa was pulled out. He left the mound, tears almost visible as he walked across the field and avoiding the gaze that Kageyama was giving him. It was heartbreaking for him to watch, but it was even worse when Iwaizumi placed his glove above his chest. He was close enough and the catcher was loud enough for him to hear.

“Don’t worry, dumbass. The game isn’t over yet. We’ll get the game back. Trust us, Captain.”

The game ended with a strikeout, but they were ahead in the lead: 6-5. They won and were advancing to the next round. They rushed out to embrace one another for their much awaited victory. Tadashi was happy since he had contributed, but their celebration only lasted for so long. The next team was already waiting for next game.

He headed toward the restrooms right after leaving the locker room. Unlike most teams, they were already done for the day. Their next game was scheduled until tomorrow and he was already getting nervous for it too. He couldn’t hold in his excitement.

Tsukki had already gone ahead of him, telling him that he would wait for him by the entrance. The stadium after all was enormous. He didn’t want him getting lost or bumping into intimating people that Hinata encountered with regularly.

Sure enough, he ran into Oikawa Tooru. He didn’t seem to notice him at first since he was looking out the field that he had pitched earlier in the heat. He was cooling off his arm. He was holding a baseball in his hand. His teammates were nowhere in sight. Tadashi thought about approaching him. He wanted to tell him that he pitched incredibly until the end, but decided not to. It was better to not put more salt in the wound.

He turned in the opposite direction, but his shoes squeaked louder than he would have liked. He caught the pitcher’s attention. “You’re that pinch hitter, aren’t you? I’ve been looking around for you.”

Strangely, he wasn’t crying and he almost seemed relieved to see him. Tadashi took a step back, but the pitcher headed in his direction anyways. For sure, he thought he was going to lash out at him. He thought he was going to yell at him with anger for beating him, so when he lifted his hand with the ball, Tadashi instantly snapped his eyes shut. He turned away, but he heard laughter instead. Clearly, he had missed something.

“That was a good game. You’re the first player to ever steal a base from me so successfully. You should feel proud of yourself, I suppose.” He smiled at him, but there was sadness reflected in his eyes. Tadashi gulped in response. “Well, see you around.”

He handed him the baseball he had been carrying around. Tadashi took it and watched him walk away with a wave. Even though he did look terribly upset, Oikawa wasn’t as frightening as he thought he was be. He was glad about that. When he had glared at him on the field, Tadashi was sure he was going to be murdered or something.

Tadashi looked at the ball the pitcher had given him, but he was surprised to see that there was something scribbled on it. His eyes widen, a small smile forming across his face. Maybe even a blush.

 

_Good luck, pinch hitter!_

 

Underneath that was a phone number.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Super late and this is what I came up with. Really there's nothing much going on, but I love this au so much! 
> 
> Let my just say I breathe catcher/pitcher dynamics. It's probably the reason why I made Kageyama a catcher and Hinata a pitcher. Same with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. It doesn't really fit, but I couldn't help myself. Yams, normally, would play right field and Tsukishima would be the first baseman. I mean, imagine him trying to stop and catch any ball that comes his way to help Yams out a little. He gets passionate about it. Tanaka is on second, Nishinoya would be the shortstop, Daichi would be on third. There isn't enough players for an actual baseball team, but this is pretty much set on my mind for this au. 
> 
> This could be considered a Diamond no Ace crossover or maybe Oofuri? I'm not even sure. The prompt is somewhere. Anyways, thank you very much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!!


End file.
